


little shadow

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, Songfic, background c!thomas, romantic moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: After the events of the Embarrassing Phases episode, Patton isn't sure on how to proceed with Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	little shadow

“I feel kind of confused now,” Patton admitted. “I always try to show Virgil love and support, but… lately…” He sighed, “I feel like I always… inevitably… do something wrong.”

“Aww, Patton… I… I understand.” Thomas replied, “There’s a lot that Virgil could do that I don’t want him to do. He knows exactly how to push my buttons. But… He is who he is. All we can do, is… try to listen to him, as best as we can… and adapt to his needs. It’s not an easy thing to navigate, so we’re going to run into problems… but if it’s any consolation, Patton,” He continued, “I see how hard you try… and I think… you’re doing a really great job.” 

Patton smiled softly and sank down, into his corner of the mind space. He changed out of his Pawton costume, and noticed the card that Virgil had made him sitting on the table. He picked it up, opening it and sighing at the words “best friends”. Were they still best friends? Were they… ever?

All Patton wanted to do was help Virgil with the sadness that he knew was there. Sure, Patton had sadness too, but Virgil’s was… hard to look at. Patton just felt like a Band-Aid that would eventually just fall off because it wasn’t sticky enough – even though he makes Virgil “want to die of laughter”. Sometimes making someone laugh through their pain isn’t helpful.

Patton set the card down, and went out into the mindspace kitchen. Maybe he would make Virgil some of his favorite cookies. He started to pull the ingredients out of the cupboard when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Virgil, leaning against the wall. He was back in his hoodie and sweats, and had a frown on his face.

“Hey, kiddo–” Patton hesitated. “I mean, Virge-Virgil. W-What’s up?” Virgil furrowed his brows, his frown deepening. “Everything alright?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Virgil hopped up to sit on one of the counters. Patton rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. “Patton, I wanted to say that I’m sorry… I appreciate what you’re doing, trying to make me feel better, but…”

“No, hey, kiddo, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t be so pushy,” Patton admitted, looking up at the anxious side. “I just want to do what I can to make you… happy. It’s hard for me to tell if what I’m doing helps or if you’re… too good at being sad, and I’m hurting you in the process.”

“It helps, a little… but then I’m reminded of who I am, Patton. I’m not happy-go-lucky like you or Roman.” Virgil sighed, “But... you’re the best at making me laugh, the best at making me feel... happy.”

“I’m not _always_ happy-go-lucky, Virgil. I want you to feel loved and happy, but I think I always end up… messing it all up.” Patton leaned against the counter across from Virgil. “I wish I could take all of your pain away, but I know that’s not… what you want, or even what you need.”

“I wouldn’t be… _me_ … without all of this stuff. That’s my role.” Virgil hopped down from the counter and approached Patton. “But I also have grown _so_ much thanks to you. Because of your acceptance, I know that I’m not _just_ … dark and broody. I can be helpful, too.” He reached out and put a hand on Patton’s cheek, a small smile crossing his features. “I appreciate everything you’ve done and everything you’re trying to do.”

“Virgil, I…” Patton looked down, trying to avoid Virgil’s gaze. Virgil stepped closer to the moral side, their bodies pressed together. Patton’s breath hitched, his face turning bright red. “I-”

“Ooh, was someone going to make cookies~?” Remus exclaimed, dancing into the room. He stopped upon seeing the two standing so close. Virgil let go of Patton and backed up, head down. “Hmph. Well, let me know when they are ready~” And with that, he was gone.

“Patton,” Virgil started. The moral side buried his face in his hands and sunk down so he was sitting on the ground, back against the cabinets. Virgil kneeled down in front of him, trying to get him to move his hands.

“I’m sorry, Virgil.” Patton whispered, so softly that Virgil almost didn’t hear him. The anxious side tilted his head, confused.

“Why are you apologizing, Patton? You’ve done so much for me.” Virgil said, still trying to pull Patton’s arms away from his face. “Look at me, please…” Patton finally lowered his arms, and Virgil softened at seeing the other’s face streaked with tears, the black glasses fogging up. “Oh, Pat…” He pulled on Patton’s hands so that the other fell forward into his arms. Virgil hugged Patton tightly, even though the way they were sitting on the floor wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“I’m thinking things I shouldn’t.” Patton finally admitted, his face pressed into Virgil’s chest. “I’m sorry.” He looked up at Virgil’s face, then put his hands on the anxious side’s cheeks, “Please forgive me for what I’m about to do.” Patton closed his eyes and leaned forward, making their lips meet in an awkward kiss. He expected Virgil to push him away, to scream, to run out of the room, so when the embodiment of a dark and stormy night began to kiss him back, he almost backed up in surprise.

“You’re forgiven,” Virgil breathed between kisses. 

\---

It had been a few days since the encounter in the kitchen, and Patton hadn’t seen Virgil since. Thomas’ anxiety was working overboard, and almost every side was busy at work to get their job done. Logan and Roman were always at the forefront of the projects, with Remus trying to mess everything up, which only made Virgil hide in his room. Patton was trying his best to encourage everyone to keep going, even Janus, who was trying to make sure that Thomas took care of himself, too.

Finally, though, everyone was able to take a break. Patton made them all a home-cooked meal, but Virgil didn’t show up when he called everyone to eat. He took a plate for Virgil and his own plate down to Virgil’s basement bedroom, not bothering to knock.

“Virgil…?” Patton called softly. He set the two plates down when he noticed Virgil curled up in a ball in the corner, soft snores escaping his slightly open mouth. “Aw, poor baby.” He very gently picked up Virgil and laid him on the bed, taking off his shoes and pulling the blankets over him. Patton kissed Virgil’s forehead and smiled, then turned back to the plates of food. He left one for Virgil, along with a note that said _Please eat this when you wake up. Let me know if you need anything. ~Patton_. Then he took his plate and left Virgil to get some rest.

\---

A few hours later, Patton was getting ready to go to sleep when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He opened the door to see Virgil standing there, a pillow in his hand and pajamas on. 

“Hey, Virgil. You okay?” Patton asked, moving aside so Virgil could enter the room. 

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” Virgil asked hesitantly. “I uh… tried going back to sleep after I ate the food you left me, but… I missed you.” Patton smiled softly and closed the door. 

“You didn’t miss me, I’m right here, you silly~” He giggled. But then he smiled and got into bed on one side, while Virgil got in on the other. The moral side propped himself up on his pillows, allowing Virgil to curl into him, head on his chest. Patton’s fingers laced into the anxious side’s hair. “I missed you, too, Virgil.”

“You’re so warm,” Virgil murmured, snuggling closer to Patton. “If I had known how cozy you were, I would’ve slept on you a long time ago.” Patton smiled, letting out a content sigh before he began singing softly to Virgil as the anxious side dozed off.

_Patience, shadow_

_For all your sight, there's no sight to see_

_Little shadow, little shadow_

_To the night, will you follow me?_

_Pardon, shadow_

_Hold on tight to your darkened key_

_Little shadow, little shadow_

_To the night, will you follow me?_

_Closer, shadow_

_For all your strikes, still, we're caught between_

_All this sorrow, little shadow_

_To the night, will you follow me?_

_Every shape and size_

_Deep and deep, we dive_

_Turn and turn aside_

_To a fantasy_

_Little shadow_

_Into the night, will you follow me?_

_Little shadow_

_To the night, will you follow me?_


End file.
